Project Summary/Abstract Childhood chronic abdominal pain is highly prevalent, and associated with significantly poorer physical and psychosocial functioning, and increased school absenteeism. Moreover, these children are at a greater risk of becoming adults with chronic abdominal pain, overlapping pain syndromes and psychosocial dysfunction. Chronic pain has become a public health crisis, with annual costs exceeding $600 billion. At present, the mechanisms underlying chronic abdominal pain are not well understood, limiting the development of interventions. There is now compelling evidence that sleep deficiency may be a precursor of pain development. Additionally, sleep deficiency is associated autonomic dysfunction and affective disorders that are commonly reported by individuals with chronic abdominal pain, highlighting shared central neurobiological processes. Understanding the role of sleep deficiency as a potential mechanism of chronic abdominal pain will expand avenues for treatment. The long term goal of this research program is to develop novel strategies to interrupt the trajectories of chronic abdominal pain. The objectives of this application are to elucidate the longitudinal impact of sleep deficiency on the course of abdominal pain in adolescents, and to delineate the roles of autonomic and psychological function in this relationship. The K23 candidate is an Assistant Professor in the Department of Anesthesiology and Pain Medicine at the University of Washington, and a pediatric pain physician and anesthesiologist at Seattle Children's Hospital. This proposal outlines a well-integrated research and training plan for mentored, patient oriented career development supported by an interdisciplinary team of mentors with expertise in adolescent development, psychophysiological research, longitudinal modeling, and clinical research applications. This award will provide the candidate with specialized instruction in the evaluation of sleep and cardiophysiological biomarkers in pediatric abdominal pain populations, and expertise in the conduct of longitudinal studies. The central aims are to compare sleep deficiency, pain processing, autonomic and psychological function in adolescents with chronic abdominal pain compared to healthy adolescents (Study 1); and to evaluate these longitudinal trajectories and inter-relationships for adolescents with chronic abdominal pain compared to healthy adolescents over 6 months (Study 2). Assessments will include subjective evaluation of pain, autonomic and psychological function, in addition to home-based actigraphy monitoring of sleep patterns that will be paired with laboratory assessment of psychophysical pain tasks and heart rate variability. Data generated from this research will directly inform a planned R01 proposal to develop tailored interventions targeting sleep deficiency and autonomic function as modifiable risk factors for treatment. Completion of the proposed training will prepare the candidate for a successful independent research career in pediatric chronic abdominal pain medicine.